Harry Potter and a new love
by Dark-lighter0405
Summary: Harry goes into his 6th year having had Sirius die and most of his adult friends think it was his fault. He doesn't expect much to happen at Hogwarts but more then he can ever imagine will turn that thought inside out. COMPLETE!
1. Blame

A/N: Hey readers, this is my first slash ever. So I need you to not be so hard on me please? Anyway I hope you enjoy it! More will be up soon and also a new story will be appearing shortly so be on the look out.

P.S. I don't know how to link the chapters of my stories so please help! (Leave instructions on reviews.) Let you know if anything changes!

Chapter 1

"Blame"

Harry couldn't believe it. The summer had gone by so fast. At the beginning he knew for sure he wasn't going back to the Dursley's house. He couldn't! They were absolutely awful to him. Although he didn't know where to stay. The answer came to him a few short days after term of last year ended. The order found Sirius' will in the attic. It read:

"To whom it may concern,

To my Godson Harry Potter

I leave my house in its entirety and

What is left in my vault.

Everything I owned is now his."

-Sirius

So Harry moved in to the house straight away. He was glad that he had a new place to live, especially since the order cleaned it the summer before, but it seemed especially empty using it this time around. Nothing, not even the house could fill the void Sirius left when he died. So most of the order that could moved in.

Harry was grateful to them all but most thankful that the Weasley family left their home for a temporary stay at what was now Harry's manor. Harry of course let it stay base of operations to the order, for he nor Sirius wouldn't have it any other way.

A few nights before term would start for the 6th year in Harry's life. Harry sat awake just thinking. It was Sirius. The same thing kept running through his head.

"_It's your own fault he's dead and you know it."_ Said a nasty little voice inside him. _If you hadn't pulled that stupid stunt last year, Sirius would be in this house with you._

The others told him to not blame himself or that it wasn't his fault. Harry knew that those were the lies of the people he loves trying to console him. Somehow, a little later he had fallen asleep and woke up to find a note by his trunk. He got out of bed and started to read.

Harry,

I arrived early this morning after begging my parents to let me come. I just had to see you before term started. (See you in the morning)

Hermione

Quickly he hurried down to the room that was Hermione's just last summer. He knocked & Hermione and Jenny opened the door. Right away Harry embraced Hermione, and warmth filled his heart. His rock was now here for him. She is the one person who could console and reassure him with her unlimited knowledge. She is the best, best friend someone could ask for.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed, "You're up!" "Oh Herm, you don't know what it's been like without you!" Harry replied happily. "Come on let's go get some breakfast." Said Hermione.

As Harry and Hermione were climbing down the staircase they heard members of the order yelling at eachother. "He was only trying to protect him when he thought he was in danger." Chimed Arthur Weasley's voice. "But in doing so Harry endangered Sirius!" Replied the rash voice of Kingsley. "VOLDEMORT TRICKED HIM!" Mr. Weasley yelled back. Just then they both noticed Harry and Hermione at the staircase when Hermione gasped loudly.

It seemed like eternity before Harry Ran upstairs and locked the door magically. Harry gathered his clothes in his trunk with his school things, and brought out his firebolt. While he was tying up his trunk to his broom, Hermione of course unlocked the door with a specialty counter spell.

"Harry they…What are you doing?" Hermione asked bewildered. "What does it look like to you?" Retorted Harry in a harsh manner. "Harry you can't…" But Hermione was cut off, "WHY DO YOU CARE? I KNOW YOU THINK IT'S MY FAULT AS WELL SO JUST SAVE IT!" Screamed Harry in a wild rage and with that he curtly pushed past her and walked out of the front door followed by the "Harry waits and the Harry come backs" of Arthur and Kingsley.

Author: Did Harry really mean it? Where is he going? What does he expect to do now? Find out next chapter! To be up soon. (Please R&R)


	2. Midnight Flight

A/N: Sorry, I know the last chapter was really short, and well, sorry! The next few chapters will be like that too but trust me they will get longer. Also carpe retractum is tethering something to your wand.

Chapter 2

"Midnight Flight"

Harry didn't know what he was doing. He didn't know where he was going. Suddenly from behind him he heard his name. It was far away though. He stopped in mid air and felt as though he was going backwards…A few short moments later he knew he was. After a minute he found himself right beside Hermione.

"The spell's quite useful, that carpe retractum." Said Hermione coolly while giving Harry a 'don't tell me you thought you'd get away' look. "I borrowed a firebolt from Kingsley, and lucky he had it too" she explained to the baffled look on Harry's as to her broom.

His expression changed at once. "Look Hermione I…" "NO! Stop right there!" Interjected Herm, "They miss Sirius, we all do, but we don't sincerely blame you, we blame voldemort." "He tricked you and out of love for your godfather you fought to save him. You didn't know any better and you may have weakened Voldemort in the process, so it was sort of a quid pro quo." Said Hermione, and as an after thought by Harry's expression added "An unfair trade though".

"Herm, I've heard the whole 'he died the noble way' speech too many times already and I…" "Harry, I didn't mean it like that ok? I am sorry. So can we please go back now? My butt is killing me" Replied Hermione. At that Harry actually smiled. "Ok, Herm, ok." Soon the smile faded off his face as he realized they didn't know the way back. What were they gonna do? "Hey, Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, a bright idea coming to his head, "Do you think you could magically modify the marauder's map to give us a location?" "Brilliant!" exclaimed Hermione. After some guess work and much time spent, they had finally done it.


	3. Crazy old Seer

A/N: Hey guys, Its me again, Thank you so much for the reviews. By the way, were you guys able to read both chapters linked? I was wondering because I can't seem to get to it to make sure it's all right. So anyway, sorry the chapters are so short but they get longer I promise! Oh and my other story should have another chapter up soon too! So without further ado, My story:

Chapter 3

"Crazy Old Seer"

"Now you've done it", said Harry in a harsh tone. "Thanks, to your great modifications we are further than we were!" "My modifications?" angrily Herm replied, "It was your wise idea Harry." "Look fighting won't help so just forget it." "Why not visit that small Wiccan community down there?" asked Hermione "And how do you know it's a wizard community?" asked Harry. "Maybe because it says so on this Hogwarts official community list you smarty pants!" retorted Hermione. As soon as they landed in an area they decided to go looking for a house to get directions.

"Ok, here's one, let's go!" Hermione commanded, as she dragged Harry along. Knock, Knock, Knock "Um, uh, just a minute!" a voice exclaimed, a voice that sounded old and frail. Moments later an elderly witch opened the door. "Laurelin's future telling how may I help you?" Hermione spoke first. "Hi miss, um…Laurelin, can we come in?" "Sure, dears of course you can!" Laurelin replied. "What brings you to young ones here to my humble home?" she asked. "We need…" But Hermione was cut off. "A fortune telling I knew it! I'm a seer you know." Laurelin exclaimed. Harry and Hermione gave eachother looks. "So what do you want to know about your future?" "Well actually we wanted to know…" again Herm was cut off by the old hag. "Ah yes, if you two end up together right? By the look on the kids' faces she guessed again. "When is the right time to have sex? No? When to have babies? When you die? No? Um…I got it! Who your real parents are? Asked Laurelin. But it was in vain as Harry and Hermione had already had their feet out the door. "God that was weird." Harry said. "Yes but screw that, while she wasn't looking I stole her map to Hogwarts!" exclaimed Hermione. "I wonder why she had it anyway" Harry wondered aloud. "She probably went there as a child, lots of witches and wizards do, now lets go." Replied Hermione. With that the two took off on their brooms and arrived at Hogwarts not long before term would start. They arranged with the teachers that they would do work in exchange for the extra rooming, and waited for the rest of the school to arrive.

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone please R&R, hope you enjoyed and also the next chapters should be up soon!!!


	4. Terms, of Endearment

A/N: Sorry about not getting this chapter up any earlier guys, also I tried a little harder to make these chapters a bit longer so hope you enjoy them!!!

Chapter 4

"Terms of Endearment"

The next day was beginning of terms so they didn't think anyone would notice their 'early arrival'. Luckily they were right about that. No one commented on it or anything so they just let it go. It was just like another day for Harry. He had to wake up Ron, and Hermione was waiting in the commons for them. It seemed all the weirdness was out of his way. Here is where he belonged and he knew it.

At breakfast was the usual chatter of the three friends. Today Draco came over and was just about to say something to them when a gray cat jumped on the table, she leapt and transfigured into Professor Mcgonnagal. "Mr. Malfoy, may I remind you that I said no inter-table talking during breakfast period?" snapped the prim looking, and curt women of her age. "Sorry professor, I'm going to sit down now." Malfoy replied in a cower. Mcgonnagal sent him away and then quickly came back. "Students you should all start to head to my classroom, you wouldn't want to be late." And with that she was back to her cat form, slinking away to her room in the shadows as quiet as ever.

"She's right, we had better go!" Hermione added as an afterthought. Together the three made their way to the Transfiguration classroom. "Today we will be learning to turn an opponents weapon into an inanimate object that is harmless!" exclaimed Mcgonnagal in her loud voice. "Now, each of you have an atheme (knife) in front of a pair of each students that I have grouped together. This is to learn how to use my spell in an effective way. I need a pair to demonstrate…Yes, Granger, Potter, to the front, Quickly now!" She added sharply. "Ok, now Hermione has the atheme Harry, so just point your wand at it and say 'animato'" "Animato!" Harry said clear as day and just then the atheme in Herm's hand turned to a toy wand that went limp after a second or two.

The class was amazed at the sight of what they had seen. "Now," Professor Mcgonnagal said, "This will not always be the result, for it might turn to candy or something completely silly." "Harry, Hermione, well done, twenty points to Gryffindor, now take your seats. The rest of you please get in your pairs and practice the spell."

Next on the trio's schedules were double potions with the Slytherin house, and lunch in between the double periods.

Cut to Lunch

Harry was looking at Draco today with a different particular feeling. This time it wasn't the pure hatred he had known for years while looking at the boy, no instead it was a feeling more gentle. _Oh god, it feels like…love!_ Harry thought to himself, unaware of why he was having these feelings towards Draco…a Slytherin…a guy for that matter! Ok, Harry always felt a little different, but he thought that was just the fact that he was a wizard. He didn't think, didn't know that it might be because he was gay! Harry stopped looking at Draco. This was just plain weird.

Second Potions Period

(Information…Note: Before lunch the class was instructed to make the enhancement potion, which enhances any emotion, felt by the drinker about someone else. The effects only take place when after the person has drank the potion he looks at the particular someone and then he feels the true feelings. Harry and Draco had been paired together but they had not drank the potion yet.)

"Potter, now that we're done with the potion let me have a sip, so my true hatred for you can be shown!" sneered Draco. "After me Malfoy!" retorted Harry. They both grabbed a flask of the potion and drank it.

Potion Works

The moment Harry & Draco laid eyes upon eachother they knew what the feeling they were experiencing was. It was…love. They both looked away from eachother the rest of class, trying to avoid the feeling again.

Potion wears off after Five Minutes

Harry couldn't believe it. He didn't expect to feel love for Draco…again!!! It was bad enough the first time without the enhancement potion doing its 'oh-so-wonderful' job! How was he supposed to tell Hermione & Ron? _Was he supposed to say "Hey guys, guess what, I'm gay and in love with our arch-nemesis Draco Malfoy whom I want to snog till the end of time?!?!?_ Absolutely not!

Draco's Thoughts

OH MY GOODNESS! OH MY GOODNESS! OH MY GOODNESS! Me, a Malfoy of all people, gay? Me in love with Harry Potter? No this is absurd, absolutely insane. My notes say that the emotions felt are the ones you really feel inside even if you're not aware of them. I take notes directly on every word, so does this mean…No, it can't be, this can't be right…I can't be…_gay!_

Hallway

"Harry wait up, what's the matter with you, we've been chasing you since four corridors!" Hermione shouted. "Uh, nothing…not a thing at all. Come on we have divination next, and a new teacher this year too!" replied Harry hoping to change the subject. "Wonder who it is" Hermione replied aloud, the subject taking her mind off of Harry's odd behavior.

A/N: Well all, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I am so sorry I hadn't posted earlier but school is getting hellish…what with final exams and everything, also Christmas Break coming up. Please R&R!!! Next chapter soon, should have lots of time during break.

(By the way, Harry Potter and The Unheard Voices, is going to be a little bit later then the next chapter for this because again new story thought of on the spot so I created it!!! Ok bye now)


	5. Dangerous Desires, Disasterous Divinatio

A/N: Hey everyone, I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in forever, its just I have been so involved in my other story..anyway I am here to correct that...FINALLY! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** None of these Characters belong to me I just do what I want with them. in other words, characters credited to: J.K.Rowling and the plot credited to: Jeremie "Dark-lighter0405"

Chapter 5

"Dangerous Desires and Disasterous Divination"

(please note that several times you will see that I have spelled the word Divination wrong and or right...this is because...my computer has no spell check)

Harry and Hermione expected some nice young teacher sitting cooly at her desk, but when they walked in, the teacher was nowhere to be found. So they all quietly sat at their seats and waited as patiently as they knew how.

Finally after at least ten minutes of waiting they heard clunking fast up the ladder to the tower. As soon as the old lady popped her head up the trap door Harry &

Hermione's jaws dropped. Old lady Laurelin was their new divination teacher. Harry had to hold his mouth shut from screaming, and hermione was whispering frantically to

herself : 'It;s only a bad dream, It's only a bad dream, It's only a...' "Hello children, please excuse my tardiness for I couldn't apparate inside the castle which is odd

because..." Laurelin explained, then suddenly stopped, as if a thought had hit her square in the face. "Oh dear, I forgot that no one can apparate inside the school. Silly me,

dumbeldore even explained it to me, why the thought escaped me I don't know," she kept rambeling on, part to herself and part to the class. The students, including harry and

hermione, were giving her a "you've got to be kidding me" look.

"Well I guess I should introduce myself to you all, I am Proffessor Laurelin Patrowny!" she explained, "But please refer to me as Laurelin! Now you all must be

wondering where your other proffessor is. Proffessor Trealawny," she said wrinkling her face in disgust, "Has been asked to do a job elsewhere."

"Now, what was it that I was going to do next?" she pondered. After 10 minutes of what looked like very hard concentration she struck her head as if to say to herself 'duh'

"Ah yes I remember now!" and with that she picked up her wand and conjured textbooks in front of everyone. "Children please read pages 1-25 and write and essay on the

subject "Dinivition sixth year: Teacher and Subject Material" she instructed. "Include my name and the subject and waht you think about this year in divination" Groans

came from across the room as they all pulled out parchment to begin.

**Break/ Study Hour**

"I wonder if I'll get counted off if I put that I think that this year in dinivation will be worse than last year because our teacher's a nutcase..." Ron said, completely

bummed out about the essay. "Me too." Harry added w/ a half-laugh. "I can't believe it was her." hermione too added to the conversation. "Oh shit guys I left my book in the

tower, I'll be right back." Harry said. In the hallway the thoughts of love that he felt for Draco kept pounding in his head. (A/N: italics right now means Harry's thoughts)

_pounding...head...wait that sounds wrong. Anyway I can deal with being gay, but liking malfoy? Now that's messed up. _

"Hello Harry." Draco seemed to whisper from behind him. _Well speak of the Devil. _"Hello...Draco." Harry "whispered" back. Harry wasn't sure wether he was ready for

this. Draco, without thinking a second thought, shoved Harry into the nearest empty classroom. "Malfoy are you out of your fucking mind?" Harry asked in a puzzled voice.

"Listen I think we both know what happened in potions, so I think we need to talk or something." Said Draco while looking around, hands shoved in his pockets, and

avoiding Harry's eyes. Harry started for the door while saying, "Draco, I don't know what..." but he was cut short of breath as malfoy pinned him against the wall. For a brief

moment Draco gazed directly into harry's piercing eyes and hesitated, but then he went for it, he kissed Harry. (Italics are Draco) _Oh, god, his lips are so soft. Oh god,_

_what am I doing? What the hell am I doing? I should stop _ But Draco didn't stop. Couldn't stop. It was if some magnet was pulling them together, two complete opposites,

pulled together by a force. Love.

Harry was feeling the same as Draco...like he never wanted this kiss to end. Harry loved how Draco's lips felt against his and how draco would apply just enough

pressure to send the slightest tingle down his spine. The moment seemed to last forever, when malfoy pulled away. "I...um, that.." He didn't finish the sentence but instead

burst out of the door. Harry slid down the wall to the floor, to shocked and exhilirated to move. Staring blankly into no where Harry touched his lips with his fingers to the

spot where malfoy had kissed him. He wasn't going to lie to himself, he liked it..god he liked it oh so very much. Just then, Laurelin burst through the door and not noticing

Harry she transformed into a beautiful (for a girl) young girl, about old enough to be a student at hogwarts. "God I hate that disguise, it makes me too stupid if I keep it on

for very long." Laurelin said to herself. She turned around, about to head back out the door when she saw Harry stand up and point his wand at her. "Who the hell are you,

and where's the real Laurelin?" Harry asked, now fully out of the trance that he was in. "Silly boy, I am Laurelin" she replied as coolly as possible. "The old woman you

know as laurelin is just a disguise I had to wear to get classes to take me seriously, and yes Dumbledore knows." she explained. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Harry replied

looking into her eyes. "Your hot." was what he got in response. "I'm gay." replied Harry supressing a chuckle. "Damn" Laurelin pouted, "If you tell anyone about me, I will

personally see to it that I kill you..." Menacingly she poked at the adam's apple area with her wand. "I won't" Harry said, with almost a bored tone, while pushing the wand

to the side. It was a moment before laurelin half smiled and said "I like you." so she put her wand away and turned to leave when she stopped suddenly. "You left this in

my classroom you hottie." And then out of thin air popped Harry's book. "Thanks" he replied. "You're welcome, Owl me sometime." With that final note, Harry skipped dinner and went straight to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok, just checked my stats...you guys must hate me...but good news! I AM UPDATING BOTH STORIES EVERY SUNDAY ON THE SUNDAY NO MATTER WHAT!

So I hope that makes you feel loads better. I hate waiting for other authors to update, now I realize what a hassle it is, so regular schedule now! READ AND REVIEW! love you.

P.S. I wrote this story a while ago, way earlier than Unhear Voices, I just needed to find the time to type it. I get all sorts of ideas for stories all the time, but lucky for you guys I restricted myself to these to stories being complete before I start another. Anyway, you can tell by the length of the chapters and the writing style, that this is an older work of mine.

**Chapter Six**

**"Musical Menaces"**

Voldemort sat in his chair thinking. This Harry Potter has been more of an enemy than the ministry of Magic. I need a new way to get rid of him. He sat thinking & thinking...and thinking. Suddenly from behind him he heard humming, and it didn't stop. It was so **_distracting!_** Then it clicked. Yes it did take a while, but it clicked.

"Who is that humming! Voldemort asked. He was greeted by silence. "Don't be afraid, I'm just going to reward you!" he added as an afterthought.

"It is me Jerrad, Master." Said Jerrad in a very small voice.

"Very well, thanks to you, I have found a way to distract all of Hogwarts while I kill Harry!" Replied Voldemort. With that he cast a spell on Hogwarts so that all the students and teachers would sing songs at random points in time. Not just any songs, stupid songs. Then he had to think, but he knew exactly who to cast the Imperious Curse on. He sat back in his chair and laughed. Not just any laugh, but an evil laugh.

Hogwarts

Harry woke up and felt really different. Like...Happy and silly... too much so. Harry went down to breakfast with Hermione & Ron but they didn't speak. Harry wanted to and even tried but he couldn't...really couldn't physically, he wasn't able.

Great Hall

All tables (including teachers table) were seated but all was silent until laurelin said these words. " 1- 2- 3- 4!" All at once Harry couldn't help himself, and apparntly neither could anybody else. At those words everyone began to sing a song.

"Good morning, oh what a wonderful morning!

Here at hogwarts students come to learn,

All the things that are of magic's concern,

Here the knowledge for this is what they yearn!

Everyday a good morning, every monring starts in this Great Hall,

The students eat, the students, play, and they have a great time over all!

While this went on, Laurelin snuck up to the dorms leaving Harry a note to meet her in her classroom early. She waited until after break and finally after dinner she heard footsteps clunking up the stairs.

Earlier

"Hey guys look I got a note." said Harry. Then Ron and Hermione broke out...in song...again...

"A note, A note, oh what a mysterious note--"

Harry left before they could continue and read what the note said outside the dorms.

_Meet me in my classroom. We have things to discuss._

_-Laurelin_

Well...Ron and Hermione were busy...then he thought of just the person. "DRACO, DRACO, WAIT UP!" Harry yelled to stop him from going further down the hallway. "What is it Potter?" Draco asked softly. "Will you come with me to Proffessor Laurelin's classroom? Please! I don't want to go alone." Harry begged. Draco sort of Half-smiled "Ok, but you owe me one boy."

Laurelin's Classroom

"Mr. Potter, I..." But Laurelin stopped at the sight of Draco "...Was not expecting extra company." she finished.

"I know, I hope you don't mind." Harry blushed.

"No not at all." She replied with a tone that implied otherwise. _'I shall just kill them both' _ she thought to herself.

"You two step this way!" she said, as she pointed to the left corner of her classroom. They slowly complied, unaware of the danger. Suddenly Draco grabbed Harry and flung them both down on the ground. Just in time for Harry to see a green crusio spell fly over their heads.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much, how did you..." But Harry was cut off again. "Move! Now!" Draco yelled. They both dove down again away from an assortment of multi-colored spells aimed at them. Harry moved up further than with lightning percision took out his wand and yelled, "STUPIFY!" In an instant the teacher was stupefied and fell to the ground.

"How did you know she was going to do that?" Harry asked bewildered.

"I saw her point her wand out of the corner of my eye." Draco responded.

"That was too close!" Harry said, now frightened, he ran outside and it began to rain.

Draco ran after Harry. "Harry wait! Where are you going? Harry stop!" yelled a frustrated Draco.

"What is it? Why not just leave me alone?" Harry retorted.

"Because Harry," Draco responded soothingly and grabbed Harry's arm "I love you too much to not come after you."

"You...You do?" He asked too shocked. Never in his entire time that he knew Draco, did he expect him to say that...or that he would like to hear him say it.

"I love you too." Harry said, rain pouring down on the both of them. Harry pulled Draco toward him so their foreheads were touching and he whispered to Draco "Show me" Then it seemed everything went into slow motion as they kissed longer each time their lips came into contact. Their clothes soaked to the point that they became a second skin clinging to their bodies. Harry was being kissed on the neck by the delicious lips that were Draco's. They fell backwards on top of eachother, and Harry giggled into Draco's shoulder. Draco held Harry's face for a second and kissed him the most passionate way he knew how. Harry gasped, as he was out of breath, exhausted from this overwhelming feeling of passion between them.

"We are going to be in so much trouble" said Harry as he pointed to someone watching in the window.

**A/N: Alright so I know this is still short, but this was my very first fic I ever wrote, give me a break. It's all on paper, cause I wrote it at school, so on paper it looks longer, but I guess not on the computer. I would greatly appreciate it if you guys would review. I hate checking my inbox and not getting any reviews. It makes me less motivated to keep going. For those who do review thank you for that. love you always**

**-Dark**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just after getting done typing chapter six, I am thinking I will finish typing this story by the end of tonight, so there ya go. Plus I will reveal it now that I am working on a SEQUEL! Read and Review please. Love ya always**

**-Dark**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it. **

**Warning: Contains slash.**

**Chapter 7**

**"Acceptance and New Friendships"**

Harry and Draco ran up the halls soaking wet, dripping water all over the place.

"Who do you suppose that was?" Draco asked, worried.

"I have no idea, but I bet that if we couldn't see them clearly, then they couldn't see us very well either." Harry replied, trying to convince himself as much as Draco.

"They know the colors of our robes, so that narrows down the houses, they must have seen that we have short hair, so they know we're both boys, and last time I checked, no one has bleach-blonde hair quite like mine." replied Draco with a very valid counter-point.

"Portus Mangus" Harry muttered to the portrait.

"Ok, lets..." Harry and Draco stopped dead in their tracks to find Hermione waiting for them.

"Hello, boys. I trust you both are enjoying the rain as much as I am?" Hermione asked daring them to lie.

"Herm, Draco is in here because..." Again Harry was cut off by her.

"Harry, you know the rules: no inter-house visiting." she said curtly. "Draco, you'll have to leave now." Draco silently and reluctantly went out the door.

"I take it you were the one peering out of that window?" Harry asked, slumping into an armchair already knowing her answer.

"Yes. I have two questions for you. The first being: Why didn't you tell me you were gay?" she asked.

"I was lost 'Mione! I didn't want to accept it myself, at first. I hadn't come to terms with it till recently." replied Harry, ashamed.

"Look Harry, Ron and I...we get you, and we would never, NEVER, look at you any differently if you would have just said something. Besides, a true friend always knows this stuff and trust me, I knew." laughed Hermione, despite herself. "Second question: Why Draco? Are you two in love...dating?"

"Yes, now we are." Harry said, and blushed a bright red.

"Ok, I accept that. It'll take a little getting used to, but I can do it...we can do it." she replied.

"Hermione! He's a good guy...and a great kisser, too!" Harry joked and sat down on a sofa with Hermione and the two lay down as best friends and fell asleep after a long talk and some warm butter beer. Harry fell asleep feeling happy and loved, and Hermione felt the same.

** Break/Study time **

Harry and Ron (Ron was filled in, and of course, was totally feeling the same as Hermione) waited as Hermione strutted across the courtyard to talk to Draco.

"So, you and Draco...you're in love?" Ron asked as if they were talking about a school subject or something equally light.

"Yeah...I hope you don't mind mate. I mean, on this inside, he's really a softy, and I've just gotta love him for it." replied Harry.

"It's all fine, Harry. You're still my best mate, and nothing's changed between us." said Ron.

"Thanks...for everything, Ron." Harry responded.

_**Draco and Hermione's Chat**_

"Draco, hello. How are you?" asked Hermione calmly.

"Look, yesterday was about me and Harry, ok? I love him so much I would die for him. If that means having to like you too then I will...for his sake." Draco rushed in one breath.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Hermione smugly replied.

"So we're agreed then? For Harry's sake?" Draco asked, just to be sure.

"Yes, agreed." she answered.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Harry's life was finally falling into place. He had a boyfriend, his friends accepted them both, and all was running really smoothly, until...

(School Wide Announcement) "Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley! To Professor Mcgonnagal's office, immediately!" boomed a voice over the school wide system.

_**Mcgonnagal's Office**_

Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger. I would assume you all know why you're here?" asked Mcgonnagal in her usual tone.

"No, not really," they chorused together.

"The news that Draco and Harry are in love with each other has traveled throughout the school. Teachers have confiscated notes, and overheard rumors, but I wanted to hear it from you," she replied.

"Oh my god, They know?" Harry asked, with Draco too shocked to speak.

"Yes, we all know!" she said. "Since you all seem to have no idea how this got out, I am going to assume you were all careful not to tell or show that you are in love, and let you go. Be cautious; you two, especially!" She warned Harry and Draco.

"Who could have told?" Harry & Draco asked knowing that Hermione and Ron would do no such thing. Suddenly, Draco stepped on a paper that was floating down the hall. Apparently, the piece of paper was the school newspaper, authored by an unknown student.

"Oh my god!" Draco stopped suddenly. "Harry, read. Now."

Harry read, and gasped, as Hermione and Ron read it too:

"Loving in the Rain"

By: Unknown

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were reportedly seen by a slytherin, to have been having a nice little love session

in the rain one afternoon during the school's break and study time. I guess we all know what those two had in ..

"There's our demise, moving picture and all," Draco muttered.

"I have to go," said Hermione suddenly. "There's someone I have to see."

**A/N: Well another chapter done and over with. Just a few more to go, but don't fret, there will be a sequel. Love you all. Please review for me, my darlings!**

**-Dark **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Yay, yet another chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed revisiting it! **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it.**

**Warning: Contains slash **

**Thank my beta, we love her! (Spideria)**

**Chapter 8**

**"Pansy's Plans"**

**(I know, this title has probably been overplayed, but whatever)**

Hermione fled up the stairs, so angry her wand was spouting flames, but she didn't notice. Hermione knew where to find the culprit. She busted through the doors of the library and with her wand lifted, shouted:

"PANSY PARKINSON!" Pansy happened to be writing flying notes from zonko's joke shop. See, once you write your name at the very bottom it folds itself and fly's to the person you address it to. Just as Hermione entered, one of the notes addressed to Snape whizzed past her (obviously it had a speed charm on it so Snape couldn't catch it.)

"What do you want, Hermione? I'm busy" said Pansy, angrily.

"Don't play coy with me, you big ugly oaf!" said Hermione, "You've gone and done the stupidest thing! Something that not even I thought you were capable of!"

"Oh, did I, now?" asked Pansy as she got up from her seat, "And what would that be?"

"You've messed with my friends. EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione yelled the spell so loud, Pansy was knocked to the ground.

"BITCH!" yelled Pansy, "I KNOW YOU JUST DIDN'T!"

"You're sitting on your ass Pansy, I think I just did." replied Hermione with a smug look. Just as Pansy was about to get up and counter-attack, the librarian came over and kicked them both out to settle the matter elsewhere. Just as the library door slammed shut behind them, Hermione used her own special, made-up incantation to make Pansy obey her every command.

"Come!" said Hermione, leading Pansy to the Gryffindor tower. Once inside, Hermione found Harry and Draco talking on Harry's favorite couch. "Harry, Draco, I've found the culprit."

Harry and Draco jumped at the sight of Pansy. "How did you know, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's quite logical, actually. You two were in the rain a day after our Hogsmeade visit. Harry, remember how Ron dragged us into Zonko's to have a look around? That same day we bumped into Pansy and she dropped one of these." Hermione explained, then pointed to a zonko's personal flying note.

"Oh my god!" said Harry, starting to understand.

"She saw you guys in the rain, and she was angry because she loves Draco, and wanted him for herself. So she wrote a note to the editor and it flew right to it; exposing you two and getting revenge!" said Hermione, who was quite proud of herself, as she finished her conclusions.

"You little..."

"Shut up!" Hermione commanded, and because of the spell Pansy obeyed.

"Hermione, I don't know what to say...Thank you so much!" Harry said.

"Why did Pansy just obey you?" Draco asked suddenly, aware that she was being unusually quiet.

"I put a special obedience spell on her...so I could get her here." Hermione shyly responded. They laughed. All of them except Pansy, because she wasn't ordered to. "So what should I do with her?"

Draco and Harry had big smiles and evilly looked at each other.

**5 minutes later (Great Hall)**

Singing "I LIKE BIG BUTTS AND I CAN NOT LIE! Singing

Pansy burst in under orders and sang those lyrics while in her under garments. Then, suddenly, (under orders) she stopped mid-song and announced: "I lied about Harry and Draco. They are only friends. I sent that article to the newspaper to cover up my love for..." Pansy tried to resist the spell but she couldn't. "for Laurelin!"

Then Harry, Hermione, and Draco, who were in the Hall, lifted the spell and Pansy ran out, crying of embarrassment.

"I think we out-did ourselves this time!" Harry said in between laughs.

"Come on. Let's go back to the common room for a celebratory butterbeer!" Draco suggested.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another Chapter. Hope you enjoy. READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it.**

**Warning: Contains slash.**

**Thank my beta, we love her! (Spideria) (She worked on four or five consecutive chapters...IN A ROW!) **

**Chapter 9**

**"Laurelin's Redemption"**

It was time for another divination class in the cold fall, (beginning winter) and the tower was glowing with a fire. Dazzling decorations that wished you the happiest holiday tidings when you walked by, surrounded the room, and Professor Perkins sat happily at her desk, waiting for the class to arrive, as if nothing wrong had happened.

"Good afternoon, class!" she said in her senile way. "Aren't the holidays the best time of the year? Anyway, today, we are going to learn about how to predict peoples moods!" She announced. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were skeptical at first, but Laurelin appeared to have been in her "grandma form" too long, for she was acting stupid and weird. The lesson was a long and boring one, but they got through it, along with the cupcakes she handed out.

"Alright, class dismissed. Harry, Ron, Hermione, please remain." She requested, as the rest of the class filed out, uninterested in the three people staying behind for a moment. "Well, you three, I feel partly responsible for what happened to you, and I want you to know that I'm sorry." Laurelin said. "So to help in making it up to you, I am giving you all a spell book, full of spells for overage wizards. Hermione, I know you'll enjoy this one!"

"Ok, how bout this?" she asked as she turned back into her regular self. Hermione and Ron were the only ones to gasp because Harry already knew, and was bored with Laurelin's attempts at an apology.

"Now Harry, I have something especially for you." Then Laurelin placed her hand on top of Harry's head, and he was instantly filled with a vision of Sirius.

"Harry. I love you, and I miss you. Know in your heart I will always be with you. Don't lose hope."

"How did you...?" Harry was completely stunned.

"What Sirius didn't know, was that his mother had an affair with the "Witch Weekly" delivery man. I'm the result of that affair. I am the last blood relative of the Black family (A.N: sounds funny doesn't it?) He didn't know, because...look at me! I'm only 14! I was supposed to be a secret to the world, but I ran away. I used my skills in future telling to predict his death and your journey to my village. I would have tried to stop his death, but I could not. I knew that you loved Sirius and so I wanted to know you better and maybe give you one last piece of him. Now, that brings us to the problems I caused you and Draco. First, I would like to say that I was under the control of Voldemort. Only recently, did the Ministry of Magic set me free, clear of any oddities. Harry, please forgive me! I never meant to hurt you!"

For what seemed like a million lifetimes, Harry just stood there, staring. Then, out of no where, he hugged her. "Thank you! I forgive you!" and that was the end of that situation. So they all walked to the great hall and ate dinner. The rest of the evening went very well, and all had a great night's sleep.

**A/N: Alright, I know it has been a VERY, VERY short chapter...but I have put out these chapters like crazy, so now you MUST forgive me. I beg of you. well review please! Encourage me to write more for you wonderful people!**

**-Dark**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Enjoy. Last Chapter. Sequal coming soon! READ AND REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it!**

**Warning: Contains slash**

**Thank my beta, Spideria, she is great! Her story, "The Last Piece" tottally deserves to be published nation wide.**

**Chapter 10**

**"Spells, Love, Curses, and War."**

**(Note: Laurelin is in her young form as she speaks)**

Voldemort sat in his personal chamber alone, thinking about his defeat. Then it came to him, another idea. How was it that he was so hated? It started with the downfall of his reputation. So he would take Harry Potter down using the same principle: reputation takedown, which would lead to his demise. So he put an enhancement "day-dream" spell on his puppet, Laurelin, so that her day dreams would come alive and disappear at random moments. Just as a precaution, he added an obsession spell for her to only day dream about Harry doing silly things. And at that, the deed was done.

**Hogwarts, Great Hall**

_'I wonder if he wears boxers or briefs..." _ Laurelin said in her head, and then, suddenly and uncontrollably, she started to day dream...

(**_minutes later)_**

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Harry burst in and yelled, "By the way, folks, I wear Kalvin Cline Boxer-Briefs!" Then he started strip teasing random people until Professor Mcgonnagal fainted and Dumbledore zapped them both into his office...But not for long, because Voldemort put a memory charm on any teacher who attempted to stop the dream from playing out. Draco, being concerned, ran out to retrieve Harry and slap some sense into him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Draco yelled when they were alone.

"I'm sorry! I-I-I don't know what came over me, it was so weird; like the feeling you get when you're under a spell." Harry stuttered out.

"Well, do you think..." He was cut off because Laurelin ran up and told them about the weird dreaming coincidence.

"You did what?" Harry and Draco asked bewildered. "Ok, wait! Daydream again, and see what happens." Draco suggested.

"Daydream about what?" she asked. The two boys looked at each other grinning, and Laurelin rolled her eyes while starting to day dream while muttering. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Then Harry got the "under-a-spell" feeling and started to make out with Draco, feeling him up and everything. Laurelin snapped out of it, and then stopped the two from going any further.

"Okay, so what does that prove?" She asked and sarcastically added, "That you two can make out for five minutes?"

"No, Laurelin. It means that someone has made your each and every daydream come true." Draco retorted smartly.

"Who could, or even would, do that?" questioned Laurelin.

"Well, let's see, the only person ever really responsible for all the bad shit that happens here! VOLDEMORT!" Draco responded with an angry tone.

**Voldemort's Chamber**

Voldemort had been watching it all through the eyes of his puppet and was deeply astonished. "Damn you, Draco Malfoy! You and that Harry Potter!" The dark lord yelled and slammed his fist on the table. Then he realized something.

_So Harry and Draco together as a couple, eh? Well, let's see if the school will notice when I add a "drop" of lust to the boys hormone levels! _**big evil laugh**

_**Study/Break time, later on**_

Harry, Draco, and Hermione were all sitting and talking and every once in a while, Draco would whisper sweet little "nothings" into his ear and Harry would giggle in response. Then, out of nowhere, Harry savagely mauled Draco with kisses in a passion one couldn't imagine.

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ron screamed while pulling the two apart with much effort, hardly able to hold them apart from each other. "What are you doing!" she asked of him, bewildered. Seeming to snap out of it once Draco was 20 meters away from him, Harry asked, "Hermione?" Was I just under a spell?"

"Yeah, I think you were, because you just mauled Draco with a huge 'barrel of love'" she replied.

"Oops," he said, as he went to apologize, but as soon as he got within 19 meters they both were running to one place...The room of Requirement. After they feverishly did their three paces, they opened the door to find a room painted red with automatic perfume sprays, red feathered fans, a four post master bed with pillows galore, and red silk bed hangings. But all of this went unnoticed as the two tripped over torn off clothing and laid on the bed. This was it. They were both going to lose their virginity. Passion breathed heavy in the red-colored air as Harry was feeling an amount of ecstasy he never could imagine.

'Oh god, we're doing this' Harry thought as Draco tantalizingly played with Harry's body, his lips caressing Harry's chest, neck and face, like it was meant to be Draco's playground. Draco finally moved up to kissing Harry's cheek. 'Closer, Closer, COME ON. KISS ME DRACO!' Harry thought. Harry couldn't stand it any longer. Harry forced Draco to the bottom so that Harry was sitting right in Draco's lap. Harry tore off Draco's boxers and teased him just as much, placing his fingers and lips strategically around and near his member. Draco was breathing hard, short breaths.

"Harry, are you truly…ready?" he asked, wanting to let Harry know it could wait. His love was stronger than any spell. But even without the spell, Harry knew he was ready for this. "I want you and only you, now, and right now!" Harry said. Draco relaxed and then they fell into each other's arms and then...

_**Ron and Hermione**_

"WHERE could they be!" Hermione said in much frustration.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ron asked, equally frustrated. They both sat and thought.

"I KNOW!" Hermione thought. "They need a place to shag so the only safe place would be...

(MINUTES LATER)

Hermione burst in the room of requirement and found the two giggling and putting their shirts back on...except they had switched shirts. slight roll of eyes Must be a lover's thing.

"Alright, let's go, you two!" Hermione play-scolded.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I know I did! Just one more chapter. It's been pre-beta-ed (sorry Spideria, I did it myself) so STORY COMPLETE! SEQUEL SOON!**

**REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!**

**-Dark**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Well, Last Chapter. It's been lovely folks. Sequel coming soon. Hope you enjoy that too. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, that's it!**

**Warning: Contains Slash**

**Thank my beta, Spideria! for all her hard work!**

**Chapter 11**

**"What now?"**

(It has been a few days after the room of requirement)

Harry was playing with Draco's Hair because Draco was in his lap.

"Harry, what's wrong? You usually talk a lot more!" Draco asked, wrroy was evident in his voice.

"Nothing Draco" Harry said, a hint of a lie evident in his voice. Harry got up and Draco whined, but only for a second, as he knew Harry was troubled.

"Tell me!" Draco said perfectly firm but gentle.

"Draco...where is this going?" Harry asked solemnly.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"So far all we've had is fun in the relationship!" Harry said.

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

"You know what I mean. are we serious or am I just some guy you happen to snog?" He asked.

"Harry...I love you, I gave my virginity to you!" an exasperated Draco replied.

"Do you want to marry me...and have children?" Harry asked.

"Whoa! What?" Draco said.

"So wait! You don't see a future with me, cause that's what your tone implies!" Harry responded, anger and frustration and sadness boiling up all at once.

"Look, I'm in the here and now not 10 years from now. I don't even know If I'll be alive." Draco answered

"Yeah" Harry said starting to cry and moving, almost all the way out the door, " Then I'm breaking up with you in the here and now!"

And Harry left. Draco sat stunned. He just let the best thing that ever happened to him, walk out that door.

**A/N: I know! CLICHE and you HATE me. But I love you, and that's why there's a sequel. Thing happen you know! Review and you shall Recieve!**

**LOVE YOU! **

**-Dark**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT

**AN:**

**HA! I AM BACK! Now, after a long and needed rest from my writings, (in which time I took to read several various long and dubious stories of others) I feel it is time I returned to my writing. smirk going "Yeah...sure...every sunday on the sunday...just like last time." But I still want to implement the deadline because I want self-discipline...and HAPPINESS for my READERS! **

**Love you,**

**-Dark**


End file.
